New Hope
by Britney10210
Summary: this is a sadish but good story of Aurora, basted off of a peom i got from another other tust me it'll be good i cant write the full summery here but the first chapter might explain the rest of what is too long to write here twilight later on in story!
1. Insperation

Insperation

**hey guys! this is an idea I had gotten from a preatty sad peom, i'll write the peom here and oh yeah SM owns all twilight and i dunno who owns this peom.**

Her name was Aurora  
><span>She was only five<span>  
><span>This is what happened<span>  
><span>When she was alive<span>

Her dad was a drunk  
><span>Her mom was an addict<span>  
><span>Her parents kept her<span>  
><span>Locked in an attic<span>

Her only friend  
><span>Was a little toy bear<span>  
><span>It was old and worn out<span>  
><span>And had patches of hair<span>

She always talked to it  
><span>When no one's around<span>  
><span>She lays there and hugs it<span>  
><span>Not a peep of sound<span>

Until her parents  
><span>Unlock the door<span>  
><span>Some more and more pain<span>  
><span>She'll have to endure<span>

A bruise on her leg  
><span>And scar on her face<span>  
><span>Why would she be<span>  
><span>In such a horrible place?<span>

But she grabs her bear  
><span>And softly cries<span>  
><span>She loves her parents<span>  
><span>But they want her to die<span>

She sits in the corner  
><span>Quiet but thinking,<span>  
><span>"God, why? Why is<span>  
><span>My life always sinking?"<span>

Such a bad life  
><span>For such a sad little kid<span>  
><span>She'd get beaten and beaten<span>  
><span>For anything she did<span>

Then one night  
><span>Her mom came home high<span>  
><span>The poor child was hit and slapped<span>  
><span>As hours went by<span>

Then her mom suddenly  
><span>Grabbed for a blade<span>  
><span>It was sharp and pointy<span>  
><span>One that she made<span>

She thrusted the blade  
><span>Right in her chest<span>  
><span>"You deserve to die<span>  
><span>You worthless pest!"<span>

The mom walked out  
><span>Leaving the girl slowly dying<span>  
><span>She grabbed her bear<span>  
><span>And again started crying<span>

Police showed up  
><span>At the small little house<span>  
><span>They quickly barged in<span>  
><span>Everything was as quiet as a mouse<span>

One officer slowly  
><span>Opened a door<span>  
><span>To find the sad little girl<span>  
><span>Laying on the floor<span>

It must have been bad  
><span>To go through so much harm<span>  
><span>But at least she died<span>  
><span>With her best friend in her arms<span>

**I know this is a sad peom but I got insperation out of it, so dont hate this story yet just read on you actually might like it, trust me the story will have a good ending... ;)**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok I'm sike of these stupid comments it's under twilight for a reson, i really don't care about how you spell inspiration or how ever you spell it, it's not going to be a poem it was just that 1 chapter, the cullens ARE going to be in it, stop critisizing my work, it it NOT my poem but i will give credit once i find out who the author is, no inspiration = no new chapters so if you want to see how this story goes then i need a little help why because i just do, um...yea i can't find a spell check so if you want me to write better then help me find one ok, and i also write better then some people do on this website, read the authors notes to know what is going on, some words are not going to be spelled right so deal with it and move on ok?, in the later chapters i am going to write in a 5 year olds perspective, also i spell pretty good for a 14 year old, i do read alot, and also (sorry for my french) back the hell off if you don't like my story don't fricken read it ok, and yes if you have read this i am kinda pissed off. also i do not apreciate flames ok not alot of people do and yes i consider all of your reviews (well the first or last 3) flames. oh and yes i am sorry about this chapter/authors note but it had to be said and alot of people post authors notes as chapters. now i think i am done...yep.


	3. My Life

My name is Aurora and I'm 5 years old. This is my story…

One day when I was in my room upstairs I found a little teddy bear; I decided to call him Teddy. He became my best and only friend. Well Teddy and I were playing one day I heard yelling coming from downstairs. "CLARA! WERE ARE YOU?" yelled daddy. I didn't know mommy was even home… "I'm in the kitchen!" replied mommy. _Maybe today's my lucky day!_ I thought to myself. My momma and papa usually are mean to me, they hit me and it really hurts too. I don't know why they don't like me when I love them so much… Well I was thinking this over I heard footsteps coming upstairs so I hid Teddy so no one would find him. "Here's your dinner Aurora" said mommy slamming the plate on the ground. Coming close to my ear she said "do not make one sound tonight your father's in a bad mood and if you do you'll get it, you hear me?" I nodded yes and she said good then left me alone the rest of the night.

Daddy came home drunk last night, he came into my room and hit me, he said that I was "worthless, that I was a mistake, no one wanted me and that I should just go die right now." I cried that night and I decided that I was going to run away tomorrow morning. I knew when mommy and daddy went to work and I had an extra key to the attic door. All I had to do was pack a bag and then leave with Teddy once and for all. Even though I was only 5 and have never been to school, I knew so much by reading the many books in my room and teaching myself how to read and write. I also tried to teach Teddy but he just likes watching me learn. So I found a backpack that was just the right size for me and put my clothes, books, paper, pens, brush, and everything else I would need into the bag and waited till morning.

I woke up and got myself and Teddy ready to go, when we were both done I took the extra key and went out the attic door stopping to admire the things I have never seen before and did not know the names of. Right before I left I went into where I thought mommy and daddy's rooms were and grabbed all the money I could find, I also took some food and then I left. Right when I got through that front door I ran as fast as I could with my teddy bear in hand and went for the woods. I don't know how long I was running for but I didn't stop until I heard someone shout "HEY WAIT RIGHT THERE!" and I stopped right where I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I guess you figured this out all ready but I am continuing this story. I will never abandon any story I have even with the very impatient and rude people out there…. So I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you all will review, but only nice reviews people.<strong>


End file.
